An Immature Prank
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: A response to a challenge on TTH. A silly fic i am working on in my spare time. BtvsWWE x-over. Faith, Willow, And Dawn decide to pull a prank on one pissed off Hardy, little did they know how much it would snowball from there, and who exactly would get involved
1. Revenge is Super

Challenge 333-Fake Quarter: Make one of the BTVS characters pull this prank: glue a quarter/other money item (ex- for an HP x-over a galleon or sickle.) to the floor. They must watch with two others while people try to pick the money piece up. The characters sees someone really cute and the friends encourage the character to ask him/her out. Romance must ensue. Characters up to you. Must be Potterverse, Stargate, Anita Blake, Lord of the Rings (imagine Arwen trying to pick something up and fail), or WWE. Have fun!

Title: An immature Prank

Author: Music

Category:WWE/BTVS

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: A response to a challenge on TTH. A silly fic i am working on in my spare time. BtvsWWE x-over. Faith, Willow, And Dawn decide to pull a prank on one pissed off Hardy. then 3 wrestlers become involved and it snowballs from there

Disclaimer: Whedon or McMahon not me,

Spoilers: I doubt it….

Feedback: Please

Author's Note: So this will be after season 7 of btvs. All my characters are of age in the USA. And as for WWE it will be right after Matt Hardy finds out about Lita and Kane so he's a little upset. But goes AU. as far as I know the roster split is still in affect and will be taking place on the RAW side of things. Oh and Jeff Hardy, yup he's still here.

… … …

"We're going to get in so much trouble."

"Shh, we will be if you don't keep quiet."

"I was just saying-"

"And I'm saying everything will be cool."

"I don't see how, we could get arrested, we're not allowed to be in here."

"Chill. You're beginning to sound like big sis."

"Why don't you both chill? Let's just do this, alright?"

"Willow? You want to do this? I thought you'd be against it."

"Not our little Red, she's all grown up now."

"Shh. Someone's coming."

The three girls quickly ducked behind some equipment, peering out from the top as their first victim came into view.

"Aww man, it's not him."

"Shh, they'll hear us."

Surely enough, the victim looked around and the three girls quickly ducked down, trying to stifle their giggles. They waited a few extra seconds before slowly peering over the top again.

"I can't believe he's actually going for it."

"Faith he won't if you don't keep your voice down. He'll see us."

"So sorry, _Buffy_."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me,_ Buffy_."

"Oh you are so going down."

"Faith, Dawn, quit it. You're both adults now so start acting like it."

"Willow." Dawn complained. "She's calling me Buffy."

"I don't care." Willow retorted. "I want to see what happens." She turned back to their victim.

"Go Red." Faith grinned, also turning back to what was happening.

Dawn sighed but followed suit.

In the middle of the hallway, was a guy with long blonde hair. Which pretty much described everyone around this place but Faith had to ignore that part as she watched what this guy was doing. Reaching down, he unsuccessfully tried to pick up a quarter that was on the floor. The only problem was it appeared to be stuck and he kept trying to get his nail under it to yank it up.

The three girls ducked down again trying to hold back their laughter.

"Faith, what did you use?" Willow asked, gasping for air.

Faith gave an evil grin and held up a tube of super glue. "It's super."

The girls started laughing again.

"I remember this one time when I was younger, Buffy really pissed me off so when she was sleeping I took the super glue- And never mind, she'd kill me if I told that story."

"Dawnie, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Red's right, D. We're gone from that now."

"You think she'll ever find us?" Dawn asked, looking a little sad.

"Commander Buffy? Forget it." Faith replied. "She's too busy playing general to look for us."

"Faith's right, Dawnie." Willow replied looking nervous. "Buffy's just too into the whole Slayer thing now."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah and to think all she wanted was a normal life and now the Slayer part has taken over her whole life."

All were silent until Faith spoke up again. "Hey girls forget it, we're out here having fun. In case you forgot, we're in the middle of a little revenge here. If we're lucky, Mr. Asshole will show up and we can laugh at him."

She peeked over the equipment again and motioned the other girls up. "He's gone. Now we wait for someone else."

"Faith this could just be me but don't you find this a little immature? I mean I'm the youngest one here and I find it immature."

"Gotta get our kicks somehow, D." Faith replied. "Besides what would you have me do? He's like a superstar and if I'm doing something near him, we'd be so busted. I ain't going back to jail."

"So you come up with something like gluing a quarter to the floor?"

"And embarrassing him when he can't pick it up." Willow replied, holding up a camcorder.

"Yup then we're gonna have a little chat with the production crew." Faith continued explaining. "I have him eating out of the palm of my hand after our little dance last night. He'll play it on the screen for me no prob."

"Oh, so that's what that was called, dancing?" Dawn asked.

Faith grinned. "Hey after that jerk practically pushed Red down the stairs, you think I'm gonna let him get away with it?"

"So how did you know he worked here?" Willow asked.

"Well that production guy was listening to me complain about some jerk that almost pushed you down the stairs when I saw him walk by, I pointed him out. He told me who he was and that he worked here."

"What's his name again?" Dawn asked.

"Matt Hardy."

"Thank god you were able to catch me." Willow told Faith. "If not that would've been a lot of stairs to fall down."

"Maybe we shouldn't stay at the same hotel as wrestlers, they are kinda violent." Dawn said.

"Yes, cause we planned it." Faith said, rolling her eyes.

"Here comes someone else." Willow said.

All three girls quieted down as a short busty female came into view, followed by a muscular guy who appeared to be her body guard.

"Wow, she's hot." Willow murmered.

Faith smirked. "C'mon red, hit that shit."

Willow rolled her eyes. "yes, let me go out there now and have that guy squish me like a little bug."

"I could take him."

"Hey, I think the girls going for it." Dawn told them

"Tyson, what the hell, this is stuck. Fix it." They heard the girl whine.

The three hidden girls started giggling.

"what a blonde." Dawn smirked.

"That's the spirit." Faith said, slapping her on the back.

"thanks." Dawn gasped. "But next time please don't hit me so hard."

She looked up again to see the girl and that Tyson guy walking away and it appeared that the blonde was throwing a temper tantrum.

"All right." Faith said looking down the opposite hallway. "Two more victims."

It was two blonde guys and they were in the middle of a conversation.

"So another rematch?" One asked.

"Yeah. You think you can stay conscious for this one?"

"Funny."

They were coming closer to the quarter.

"Now those are hotties." Dawn whispered.

"Oh yeah." Faith whispered back. "I call dibs on the one with the shorter hair."

"Fine." Dawn whispered back. "I want wavy hair and goatee anyways."

"Girls, we're not here to go after some guys."

They both looked at Willow.

"That's funny. We didn't say anything when you were checking out blonde and busty." Dawn told her.

Willow went red. "Well I wasn't going to go talk to her."

The two men stopped by the quarter.

"Hey look it's that quarter." The one with the goatee said.

The girls looked at each other. "That quarter?" They mouthed to one another. This wasn't good.

"Should we?" They heard the other guy ask.

"Nah. It's for someone else. Maybe he hasn't seen it yet."

"He's already been through a lot with that whole Lita and Kane ordeal."

"So, the guy needs to lighten up."

"Good point. So if the camera is over there. That means..."

The three girls eyes widened in horror as they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Oh shit." Faith whispered "We gotta bail."

"There's nowhere to go." Willow whispered back.

"oh shit oh shit oh shit. We're so dead." Dawn was whispering to herself.

"Mind if we join you ladies."

Dawn and Willow let out a squeak.

"Why hello." Faith said with a big grin. "Aren't you two all big and hunky."

Dawn snorted with laughter. "Hunky?"

"Guys someone else is coming." Willow whispered, peering over once again. "Hey I think it's him."

"Get down." Faith and Dawn whispered, both of them grabbing the guys and pulling them down.

All five of them peered over the top.

"Yeah, that's definitely him." One of the guys said.

"Who the hell are you?" Faith asked, looking at them.

"You don't know who we are?" The one she was checking out earlier asked.

All three girls shook their heads.

"How did you get in here?" the other one asked.

Dawn and Willow both looked sheepish but Faith gave them a big grin. "We snuck in."

"So you're not part of the show?"

They looked at the two guys with confusion.

"No." Dawn said. "Why would you say that?"

"Shh." Willow said. "He's here."

All five looked up again to see Matt Hardy grumpily walking down the hall. He reached the quarter and went to kick it. Except it didn't move and he hurt his toe in the process.

"What the fuck." He yelled angrily.

The five that were hidden began laughing silently and Willow shushed them again, lifting the camera to catch all that was going on.

Matt reached down to try and pick up the quarter but it was still glued down pretty good. That didn't seem to stop him though. He tried prying it loose with his hands, then tried kicking it but it still wouldn't come loose.

"Who the hell put this here?" Matt was yelling.

The five were trying their hardest to hold back their laughter.

"What did I miss?"

Behind them, was crouched another guy who had just joined them. This one had rainbow colored hair.

"How the hell do you all keep finding us?" Faith asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

The newcomer look confused.

"They're not part of the show." Goatee guy explained.

"What? Then how are they here?"

"How do you know we are here?" Faith asked.

Rainbow guy looked at her. "You've been on the titantron since you glued the quarter down."

"What?" All three girls shrieked.

"We're not even supposed to be here." Willow said.

"I know, we snuck in." Dawn said, before covering her mouth, realising she shouldn't be saying that.

"You mean this is already on air?" Faith asked. "That's wicked."

"Then why are you guys here?" Dawn asked, looking at the three guys.

"It's funny." They all said.

As if to prove their point, Matt let out a stringful of colourful curses, sending them all into another fit of laughter.

"Yo, Red." Faith called, "you can put that away now, it's already on TV."

"Are you kidding?" Willow called. "this is for my own personal collection."

"Her name's Red?" Rainbow haired guy asked.

Dawn shook her head. "Nope, that's Willow. I'm Dawn and this is Faith. And I should of probably kept my mouth shut there too huh?"

"I'm Edge." The one with the goatee said. "This is Chris Jericho and the one with the rainbow hair is Jeff Hardy."

All three girls grew silent, Faith and Dawn staring at him with wide eyes.

Willow turned and stared at him. "As in Matt Hardy's brother?" Willow squeaked.

Jeff nodded with a smile on his face

The camera slid out of her hand, hitting the ground and smashing into pieces.

"What the hell was that?" Matt Hardy yelled. "Who's there?"

The six of them all grew silent, staring at each other.

"My dressing room." Chris Jericho said, motioning them to follow.

"What about us?" Dawn asked. "We're not supposed to be here."

"A fact you like to keep mentioning huh?" Faith said, lightly smacking the back of her head.

Edge smiled at them. "Don't worry we got your back."

"I'll distract him." Jeff said standing up and walking over to his brother.

"C'mon, follow me." Jericho told the girls as they creeped out the other way.

They were almost in the clear when Jeff Hardy came running by them.

"Run." He said.

They turned around to see an enraged Matt Hardy running down the hall.

"Oh shit." Faith cried.

The rest of them took off running after Jeff, trying to keep out of the reach of one very pissed off Matt Hardy.


	2. consequences

… … …

"Shh."

"What?"

"Someone's coming."

"How do you know that?"

"I have good hearing."

There was silence for several moments.

"Must be really good, I still can't hear a thing."

"Maybe it's just you and you've had too many hits to the head."

"Shut up Hardy."

"Bite me Edge."

"I hear it too, Faith."

"Oh god, it's him."

"Don't worry Dawnie, he won't know we're here."

"Please tell me it's one of you ladies touching my ass."

"Then again, he might now."

"Not me, I'm beside Willow and Faith."

"My hands are here."

"Sorry."

"Faith."

"What? He has a cute butt."

"Really? You think it's cute?"

"Yeah, feels nice too."

"Does that mean I can touch yours too?"

"Edge."

"What? It's only fair."

"Is it just me or do they seem too alike?"

"Did you hear that? He's coming closer."

"Faith, how much time do we have?"

"Alright, who just touched my butt?"

"Faith."

"What? It wasn't me. There's no way I'm touching D's ass. That's more your route Red."

Everyone started snickering.

"Will you be quiet?"

There was silence and then one by one the snickers began again.

"I give up. Faith, you hear anything anymore?"

"Nuh-uh."

"You think it's safe?"

"I dunno."

"Possibly, let's go back to my room."

"I still wanna know who was touching my butt."

"Sorry."

"Hardy?"

"It was a total accident. I was moving my hand and I didn't realize it was her butt until she said something."

"Oh, I guess that's okay. One question though. Was it at least nice?"

"Dawn."

"Oh come one Wills. It's a fair question."

Willow sighed and opened the door, peaking around it. "Coast is clear."

One by one, they filed out of the janitor closet they had all squished in to, Chris Jericho leading the way back to his room. As soon as they were all in, he closed and locked the door.

"I think we're safe." He said, looking around at the people gathered.

"What did you say to him?" Faith asked Jeff.

Jeff gave a sheepish shrug. "I just asked what he was doing and if he needed help."

"Oh come on." Dawn said. "You must've said something to him."

Jeff hesitated. "Well I may have said something about him looking like a jackass because he was live."

"Smooth." Edge muttered.

The girls began laughing again.

"Oh that was priceless." Faith gasped.

"I know." Willow said. "But I ruined my camera."

"Sorry." Jeff said. "I didn't know my name would scare you that much."

"Well how were we supposed to know you weren't there to kill us?" Dawn asked, her hands on her hips

"Because I love getting a rise out of my brother and your prank was a classic. Nothing too extravagant, just simple but it worked."

The girls grinned.

"Here, let's see what's happening now." Chris leaned across Willow to turn on the monitor.

Sure enough, they were showing the whole thing and getting their conversation all on tape.

"Oh not good." Willow moaned as on screen they were talking about Buffy and Slayers.

"What's a Slayer?" Jeff asked.

"Shh." Edge said, leaning forward. He hadn't been paying attention to the conversation earlier, thinking it part of the show, but now that he was listening, it was kind of weird.

"You were in jail?" He suddenly asked, looking at Faith.

She didn't say anything, just kept watching the screen.

Hardy slapped him on the back of the head. "You told me to be quiet." He whispered.

They watched the rest of the scene in silence, turning it off when they had taken off running.

"That was... interesting." Chris said, turning to face them all.

The girls looked up at him sheepishly.

"It was really nice meeting you all." Willow said, standing up and pulling Faith and Dawn with her. "But we really should be going."

"Yeah." Dawn agreed. "You guys are pretty cool and you can just tell people we took off on you so you don't get in trouble too."

"See ya." Was all Faith said, throwing a wink at Edge.

The girls moved towards the door, the guys too shocked to say anything. Opening the door, they found a really tall, leggy blonde standing there. Willow let out a squeak.

"There's just hotness everywhere." She immediately clapped her hand over her mouth going bright red.

The blonde gave her a weird smile before turning to the three guys.

"You might want to turn the monitor back on. Matt's in the ring looking pretty upset. Bishoff is also there, demanding to see you three and your new friends."

All six paled considerably.

"Thanks Stacey." Chris managed to croak out.

Stacey nodded and flashing another grin at everyone, walked away.

"Well I guess we should go out there." Chris motioned to the doors, not looking too pleased.

"You guys have fun with that." Willow said, making to leave But Chris was up in a flash, grabbing her arm.

"No way you three are leaving us here to take the rap."

Both Edge and Jeff stood up, each grabbing Faith and Dawn.

"Yeah, sorry, you're going to have to come with us." Jeff looked down apologetically at Dawn, who let out a small eep.

Faith just looked up at Edge with a raised brow. "Dude, you know I can get rid of you easily."

"But then you won't be able to touch my cute butt anymore."

"I ain't going back to jail." Faith said, her eyes beginning to look a little wild.

"Faith's right." Willow said. "If we go out there, we'll end up in jail. We're trespassing. Y'know, we're not supposed to be here."

"You're not going to go to jail." Chris said.

"We won't let you." Jeff said with a smile. "You girls are too much fun to have around."

"We don't really plan on sticking around. We had our fun and we should really be going." Dawn said, trying to pull away from Jeff but he held her in place.

"You have somewhere better to be?" he asked.

"What if we do?" Dawn asked, raising her chin.

Edge let out a soft snort. "Why do I somehow doubt that? You girls sneak into an arena to pull a little immature prank on a WWE superstar and you have somewhere better to be?"

It was Jeff's turn to snort. "I don't know if you'd go as far as calling my brother a superstar."

"But honestly, do you guys have somewhere better to be?" Chris asked, looking Willow in the eyes.

Dammit, it was like he knew she couldn't lie.

"No." She whispered.

"WILLOW." Faith and Dawn shrieked.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "But it's the truth."

"It's settled then." Jeff said, pushing Dawn ahead of him to the door. "We'll go down and see my wonderful brother, get you out of this mess and then take you lovely ladies out."

"Out? Out where?" Dawn asked, brightening considerably.

"How about a club?" Jeff asked.

"ohh, sounds nifty- hey wait a second, are you just saying that to get me to go out there?"

"Maybe." Jeff said, flashing her a grin. "Is it working?"

Dawn smiled back at him. "Let me go and I'll tell you."

"Nice try."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was worth a shot."

"You know, I can so get away from you." Faith said, glaring up at Edge. "I'm a helluva lot stronger then I look."

Edge gave her one of his big smiles again. It almost made her forget about his nice butt.

"If you say so but if you leave, your friends will be left alone to take the heat."

Faith stood there, glaring at him, her mouth opening and closing.

"Damn you." Faith muttered, admitting defeat. She did yank her arm away from him though, stepping ahead and following Jeff and Dawn.

Willow looked up at Chris. "Don't make me go out there." She pleaded with him.

He smiled down at her. "You can't leave your friends alone."

"I know." She hung her head and move towards the door. "How many people are out there?"

"Why?" He asked.

"More than ten?"

"I should hope so." He replied, looking at her as though she had grown another head.

"I'm outta here then. Tell Faith and Dawn I said to have fun."

Willow made to run in the opposite direction, only to find to strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"You're not leaving. Don't worry you won't get in trouble." Chris assured her.

"It's not that." She said, looking nervous.

"What is it then?" Chris asked her.

"I have stage fright." She blurted out. "Me and crowds, we don't mix well together."

"Oh boy." Chris muttered, grabbing Willow's hand and pulling her along.

"You don't understand." She protested. "It gets really bad. One time in my sophomore year, I had to do this play for this talentless show and it was bad, we sucked and I couldn't remember the words and then I ended up running off the stage. It was very humiliating and I will never forget that and then I had this dream one time and it was awful and-"

"Maybe you should breathe." Chris interrupted her.

"Breathe?"

"Yeah. I'm sure in the midst of all that you forgot to breathe."

"Oh yeah, breathe." Willow muttered.

He pulled her along to the curtain, stopping when he realized she was breathing funny. He turned to her.

"Willow? Are you hyperventilating?"

Faith looked around him and chuckled at the sight. "Naw, Red's fine."

"Do I look fine to you?" Willow snapped, bending over.

Chris looked down in concern. "Maybe we shouldn't bring her out there."

"Oh hell no." Dawn said, marching past everyone and grabbing Willow's hand. "If we have to go out there, then she's gonna get her ass out there too."

"Language, D." Faith smirked.

"Oh like you haven't said worse." Dawn said, pulling Willow past everyone and pushing her through the curtain.

She stepped out behind Willow stopping and looking around when she realized what she had just done.

"Wait to go there D." Faith cheered, pushing the guys ahead of her this time and stepping out on to the ramp. "Way to take charge and show them who's boss."

Dawn looked around again, taking in all the crazy fans. Looking at her partners in crime, she turned and tried to run to the back, only to have Jeff catch her around the waist.

"Hey, you're the one that stepped out here, willingly." He whispered in her ear.

Again Dawn looked around, dumbstruck.

"Oh shit." She finally whispered.


	3. Unintentional Involvement Right?

"Oh goddess." Willow said, her hand going to her throat

"Just breathe." Chris Jericho reminded her, stepping up behind her.

"There're so many people."

"They won't hurt you."

"But they're watching me."

"That's not so bad."

She turned to glare up at him. "Well you're probably used to it Mr. Big Shot wrestler."

He gave her a smile. "I don't deny that. But you get used to it."

"Get used to it?" She asked, a horrified look on her face. "I don't want to get used to it, I want to go into the back."

She turned to the back but he grabbed her around the waist.

"You're going have to go out there for now."

"Please don't make me." Willow pleaded, staring up at him with big innocent eyes.

"If you don't really want to..." He stopped. "Wait a sec, nice try but it's not going to work."

Willow crosses her arms, her lips turning into a pout. "Aw Phooey."

"So I'm thinking after this, we can go somewhere and see who has a nicer ass."

Faith looked up at Edge in disbelief. "Dude, I'm gonna end up in jail and you wanna compare asses?"

He nodded a big wolfish grin coming to his face.

Faith stared at him before shrugging. "Okay, sounds cool to me."

"I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid." Dawn punctuated this with continuous hits to the head.

"Hey stop that." Jeff Hardy said, grabbing her wrist. "You're not stupid."

"Yes I am." She moaned. "Why did I let Faith talk me into this? She always lands me in trouble."

"Don't worry we won't let anything happen."

"You're going to stop them from arresting us?" Dawn asked.

Jeff nodded. "Yup." He replied with confidence

"And if you don't?"

"I'll come visit you in jail."

Dawn gasped as she tried to make another run for it.

"I'm just kidding."

"Oh very reassuring." She snapped, glowering at him.

"Sorry." He replied with a sheepish smile.

"You don't have the best way with words, do you?"

"Not really, I usually leave the talking to my brother."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh great, the one guy who wouldn't mind seeing us in jail." She muttered.

"Ladies." Eric Bischoff was saying to them as they slowly made their way to the ring.

"Dumb ass." Dawn heard Faith say and she let out a soft giggle.

"Oh so you think it's funny what you did?" Bischoff asked, mistaking Dawn's giggle for something else.

Chris turned to look at everyone. "Just follow my lead."

"Who died and made you boss?" Faith asked.

Chris sighed. "Fine, you talk to him."

"Faith, let him talk, he only wants to help." Willow told the Brunette Slayer.

Faith gave a small nod, "Go for it." She said.

"Sorry." Willow quietly said to Chris.

He shrugged, glaring up at Bischoff.

"So who are you? And how did you get in here?" Bischoff was asking.

"My guests." Chris spoke up, pulling Dawn forward. "Meet my little cousin, Dawn and her good friends Faith and Willow."

"Cousin?" Dawn asked from the side of her mouth.

"You have a better idea?" Chris asked.

Dawn shook her head.

"Your cousin?" Bischoff asked in disbelief. "I saw that tape, it seemed like you didn't know each other."

"Well they wanted to prank Hardy and I didn't want a part of it so I told them to act as if they didn't know us but us six have been hanging out all week."

Matt Hardy went to open his mouth but shut it at the dangerous look his little brother was giving him. What was going on?

"I don't believe you." Bischoff said.

Faith wasn't able to keep quiet any longer, she grabbed the mic from Chris. "You heard the man, D and C are cousins, deal with it. You got a problem, you'll be answering to me."

Bischoff's eyes narrowed. "Is that a challenge?"

Faith raised her chin and sneered. "So what if it is?" She asked, ignoring the guys whispers, telling her to be quiet, she broke away from all them, walking towards the ring.

"In that case, I'm sure Matt Hardy would love to have a match against you."

The crowd broke out into cries of boos. Faith nodded in agreement, she wasn't worried, neither were Dawn or Willow as they rolled their eyes, used to Faith's ways. Their three new friends thought otherwise as they all started protesting.

Matt Hardy grabbed the mic, the first one to speak. "There is no way in hell I am fighting a woman, especially one who has no experience."

"Hey who are you to say I have no experience?" Faith asked, outraged. "I have lots of experience." She said, licking her lips at Matt.

Bischoff grabbed the mic back. "You either fight her or I'll put her in a match with Lita."

Matt's mouth dropped open in disbelief before he gave a small nod, shooting an apologetic look at Jeff who nodded in understanding. Jeff knew Lita was pregnant and his brother would do anything to keep her out of danger.

"What's your brother thinking?" Edge asked, glaring in the ring.

Jeff sighed. "Lita's pregnant, he doesn't want her to get hurt."

"But he'll kill Faith."

"No he won't. He'll do what he can to not hurt her."

He looked over at the three girls who were now giggling together as they looked up at the ring.

"I can't figure them out." He said shaking his head. "You'd think they would be scared, especially Faith."

Chris shrugged. "Maybe it's that whole Slayer thing she was talking about."

"Hey either way, I'll be glad to nurse her back to health." Edge said, checking out Faith's butt.

Jeff and Chris both shook their heads.

"So when's the fight?" Faith was asking, "Cause if there's one thing I like, it's fighting. It always makes me hungry and horny."

"That is my dream woman." Edge exclaimed, looking at Faith as though she was some kind of Goddess.

"How about now?" Bischoff said.

"Anytime's good for me." Faith said, stepping into the ring.

Bischoff smirked. "That's good, and no outside interference from your friends, otherwise they find themselves in their own match. And if they say no, I'll have you all arrested for harassing one of my Superstars."

"Now wait here one moment." Matt said, grabbing the mic. "This has gone a little too far. I admit I was angry but I only wanted to see who was doing it, I never wanted a match."

Bischoff turned to glare at him. "Didn't I already deal with you? You either fight her or I'll get Lita to."

Matt looked down and sighed in defeat, he only hoped he wouldn't hurt her.

Eric Bischoff left the ring, ushering the other five to the back. He kept looking back and sneering at them.

"So, do you like it hard and fast?"

Matt Hardy's head snapped up as he stared at the brunette in front of him.

"What?"

"Oh you heard me, Cowboy." She stepped closer to him. "I said, do you like it, hard-"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him closer.

"-And fast?"

Hooking her right leg behind him, she gave him a small push, sending him tumbling to the ground. She quickly straddled him making sure to squirm and make him uncomfortable.

"Or do you prefer nice and slow?"

… … …

"How come you don't seem worried?" Chris Jericho asked as he paced the Gorilla position behind the curtain.

Willow and Dawn who were whispering and giggling quietly to one another looked up at him.

"Worried about what?" Willow asked.

Jeff looked at them in surprise. "Your friends out there in a wrestling match with a trained wrestler. A guy to top it off. My brother's a good guy but he'll do what he can to protect Lita."

Dawn waved him off with her hand. "Faith's a big girl. Who's Lita?"

"Matt's girlfriend or fiancée or something. I don't know right now. But she's pregnant and it's really a long story."

"Perhaps we can talk about it after when they tell us why they're not worrying about Faith." Jericho said, giving the girls a pointed look.

"Or why she is so easily kicking Hardy's ass." Edge said, watching the monitor.

The other two wrestlers scrambled over to watch the match.

"Holy shit."

"How the hell did she do that?"

"That's amazing."

"Remind me to never piss her off."

"I bet you she's great out of the ring too."

"Edge, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Never actually said anything. Where's your mind?"

Eventually, they noticed they were the only ones running commentary. The two girls weren't paying the slightest bit of attention. They had gone back to whispering and giggling in quiet voices.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jeff asked, looking a bit nervous.

Dawn looked up and flashed him a flirtatious grin. "We're planning our escape."

"What about Faith? Don't you care how she's faring?"

"Nope, she'll win." Willow said.

"How are you so confident?" Chris asked.

"Cause we know Faith, She'll win."

Sure enough the bell rang and Edge turned to them.

"She won."

"See?" Dawn said.

Jeff sat down beside her. "You're not really thinking of escaping, are you?"

Dawn looked at him in mock horror. "And pass up the chance for you to take us out to a club. Forget it, we're staying, unless the club is lame. Then we leave you three to dance with yourselves. Which, when I think about it, is really funny."

Faith walked into the back, looking totally fine and not even out of breath.

"That was fun, I want to do that again."

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" Willow asked, sounding concerned, but Chris thought it was all wrong. She should've been concerned about Matt Hardy hurting her not the other way around.

"Red, the man almost pushed you down the stairs-"

"My brother almost pushed you down the stairs?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

Faith rolled her eyes at him. "Where were you earlier. It was the whole reason we're here."

"It was an accident." Dawn explained. "But he was rather rude and he didn't even apologize."

"Did you hurt him?" Willow interrupted their conversation.

Faith sighed. "No. It was a good clean fight and it didn't last long."

"Where did you learn to fight?" Matt Hardy asked, limping into the back.

"Faith." Willow cried. "You said you didn't hurt him."

"Oh I thought you meant like the disfiguring kind of hurt, I'm sure he's fine." She slapped him on the back sending him flying forward.

"Yes, peachy." He gasped after he regained his footing.

"See?" Faith said, smirking at Willow.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were playing me and you do know how to wrestle." Matt said to Faith.

"I've never had any formal training but I do know how to kick ass pretty good."

"She can touch it pretty good too." Edge piped up.

Everyone ignored him as Matt turned to Willow. "Look, I'm sorry about the stair thing. It was wrong of me. I was angry but I shouldn't have taken it out on you and just left you after your friend almost saved you."

Willow nodded. "It's okay. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"But that doesn't mean we're going to apologize for that quarter thing cause that was damn funny." Faith said, breaking out into laughter.

Matt began to turn red.

"Hey look." Dawn said, pointing to the monitor. "It's that creepy guy that made Faith wrestle."

Everyone turned to watch Eric who was in his office talking to an interviewer.

"No, I don't know who those damn girls are but I assure you that Jericho's cousin or not, I will make their time here miserable."

At this Faith let out a loud snicker.

"Yes, because next week sees all three of them in a match. Their opponents will be a surprise."

He turned to the camera and smiled what Willow thought was supposed to be an evil smile but hey, she had been evil and he was pathetic.

"How have you been evil?" Chris asked from beside her.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Huh?"

"You said you've been evil."

She realized what he was talking about. "I spoke that out loud, huh?"

Faith snicker was enough answer.

"Let's pretend that was never said."

"Oh no, not going to happen."

"Hey, I owe you nothing." She glared up at him.

"I just saved your ass. I mean if you want, you can go to jail."

She crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed.

"Nice try buddy, but we're leaving so no story, no jail, and no wrestling matches next week."

Immediately Faith and Dawn were protesting.

"Wills, I don't want to leave, they're going to take us out. When was the last time we went clubbing. When was the last time we had any fun."

"Aww Red, I like it here. I get to fight and not get in trouble for it. It was so cool. We should stay and chill here for a bit, see what happens."

Willow turned to glare at both of them. "Then we'll have to tell them everything, they already know too much."

"And we wouldn't mind hearing more." Edge said. "Besides, I think Faith needs to be nursed back to health."

Dawn let out a snort as she looked at Faith.

"You know you never really struck me as the type to play naughty nurse."

Faith gave a leering smile. "Nah, I'm more into playing school girl."

Edge's eyebrows shot up as he started thinking of all the possibilities.

"They'll never believe us." Willow protested.

"Why don't you let us decide that." Jeff was saying.

Willow looked at everyone before throwing her hands up in defeat. "Fine. We'll stay for a bit but first sign of trouble and we're out of here."

The other two girls nodded

Jeff leaned closer to Chris. "I think that sounds kind of funny coming from them. Weren't they the ones who started this?"

Willow shot them a glare.

Jeff quickly straightened up and shot her a big smile.

"So how about the clubbing thing?"

Dawn and Faith let out a cheer as they grabbed Edge and Jeff's arm and started dragging them down the hall.

"You'd think they never went out." Willow muttered. "Are you going?" she asked Chris.

He nodded. "You think I'm going to pass up this opportunity? You guys are intriguing."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Are you coming?" She asked Matt Hardy.

He shook his head. "I'll pass, wouldn't want to get into your friends path. Man she's strong."

Willow nodded and still a bit miffed with him, left him standing there and followed her friends.

"You don't seem happy." Chris said, following her.

"No not at all."

"Why?" he asked.

She looked at him. "I lost a perfectly good camera." She deadpanned.

"So Schoolgirl?" Edge asked Faith as they walked a bit behind Dawn and Jeff.

Faith looked up at him. "Why you interested?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Well we are comparing asses later. I'm thinking that you actually get me in a schoolgirl skirt that I'd win."

Edge's eyes lit up. "I think you're on."

"And I'm also thinking you just said that so you can get me into said skirt."

Edge stared at her with wide eyes. "It's like you can read my mind."

"Or perhaps I'm thinking the same thing." She replied, smirking as he stopped in his tracks and stared at her with an open mouth.

"You guys seem like a crazy bunch."

"We are." Dawn said with a laugh.

"What brings you guys out this way?" Jeff casually asked

Dawn looked away nervously playing with her hair. "That's probably part of the story but we weren't getting along with my sister so we decided to travel for a bit."

"And was Willow really evil? She seems so small and innocent."

Dawn sighed. "Since you'll find out soon, yes she was but she's better now."

"And was Faith always strong."

"For quite a few years, now."

"Is she evil?"

"She was but she's better now too. Except when she embarrasses me, then I wonder."

It was Jeff's turn to look nervous. "What about you? Were you evil?"

Dawn shook her head. "Nah, I was a big green ball of energy and when I became human, a klepto.

"A Klepto?"

"Klepto."

… … …


	4. There's a reason you shouldn't drink

… … …

"Are you going to tell me the story or scowl all night?"

Willow's scowl deepened.

"C'mon Red lighten up."

She shot Faith a glare, to which the Slayer didn't back down. Come on, she faced vampires and demons every night. One Willowy glare wasn't going to harm her, unless her eyes went black, then she should probably hide.

"So what brings you ladies out this way?" Edge asked, diverting the attention to him.

"Boys"

"Partying"

"Work"

"Getting away from Buffy." They all finished in unison.

The 3 guys laughed.

"And who pray tell is this Buffy?" Jeff asked, causing Dawn to scrunch her nose.

"Who says pray tell anymore?"

"Jeff's weird." Edge said with a grin.

"Hey now, I wasn't a klepto."

Dawn smacked his arm. "You weren't supposed to tell."

Faith let out a snort. "She tells you all that and you focus on the klepto part."

"And you know what she told me, how?"

"Good hearing." Faith said with a roll of her eyes.

"You were a klepto?" Chris asked.

Dawn groaned, dropping her head in her hands.

"You started it." Jeff pointed out.

"Klepto, ball of green energy, yes I could see why you'd go with the klepto part." Faith said with a chuckle.

"Faith," Willow groaned.

"What?"

"You know the point of a secret identity right?"

"I was just on TV I'm sure the secret part is out. Chill Red."

"Chill? You want me to chill?"

The air changed around them and Faith shivered, it could only be described as electric currents going through the air. Willow was pissed.

"Wills, can you turn it down?" Dawn asked. "You're kind of shocking me."

"What the hell is that?" Chris asked. The others looked around trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Wills?" Dawn asked again. "Look, relax, have fun, turn the witchiness down okay?"

The 3 wrestlers looked at each other clearly confused. They didn't get these girls at all.

"Story time," Edge yelled. "But first we drink." He called a waitress over and ordered everyone a round waiting for their drinks before he turned to the girls, his eyes lit up in anticipation.

"Well?" He prompted.

Faith smiled at him. "I doubt you can handle our story buddy."

"Try me."

"Oh I'd like to." She replied, licking her lips. "But first why don't you try me?" Grabbing his hand she pulled him out onto the dance floor where she grinded obscenely against him.

The other two girls stared at the Slayer and wrestler, biting back smiles at how easily Faith had distracted him. If only it were that easy for them. But as they turned back to the two men still staring at them, they knew they wouldn't get away so easily. They both slammed back the drinks currently sitting in front of them

"I need a drink." Willow muttered.

"Me too." Dawn muttered back.

Willow waved her hand, conjuring up some shots which widened the eyes of both men as the girls went about taking the shots.

"How did you…?" Chris trailed off staring at the shot glasses.

Jeff just stared, mildly amused at the going-ons.

When the girls were done, they leaned back in their chairs, their eyes a little glassy as they stared at the men.

"Where to begin?" Willow mused.

"How bout the beginning?" Dawn slurred.

Willow giggled. "I heard that's the best place."

"Well?" Chris asked as the girls dissolved into giggles.

"Oh right." Willow cleared her throat and sat up, trying her best to look serious. "Into each generation, a slayer is born…"

… … …

Faith opened her eyes, rolling over with a small groan. Shutting her eyes tight, she stretched her hands over her head before dropping them back down and opening her eyes. Looking to the other side of the bed her eyes widened in disbelief. Oh no, no way in hell. She was the one who brushed it off and left, having her fun before leaving but not this time.

The bastard had left her.

… … …

"Are you awake?"

"Do I look like I'm awake?" Dawn's muttered reply came as she pulled a pillow over her head.

"You sound all cute when you wake up pissed off."

"Betcha won't be saying that when I kill you slowly and painfully."

"You told me you were harmless."

"I forgot to mention except when you wake me up."

"Why don't you come out and talk to me?"

Dawns eyes peeked out from the pillow. "Go away rainbow head."

Jeff reached over and gently pulled the pillow away, propping up on one arm as he stared down at her.

"I think I kinda like you. Can I keep you?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You can't just keep someone."

"Please?" he asked, his eyes going wide and his lower lip jutting out.

"No." she groaned. "Not the puppy dog face. There's no immunity to that." She buried her head in her arms, looking up moments later to see he was still looking at her, the same expression on his face.

"Alright fine," She relented. "But you have to explain that to Faith and Willow."

"You think a Slayer and a witch scare me?"

She grinned, "you gonna sit there and tell me they don't?"

"More then you'll ever know." He groaned, burying his head into the pillow. "But I think you're worth it."

She laughed. "Wow I'm worth it and we just slept in the same bed. We didn't even have sex."

"Why, is that mind blowing?"

She grinned, moving so she was on top of him, straddling his hips. "After that, you'll be begging Willow and Faith to keep me."

He grinned up at her. "Yup, I think I'm definitely going to keep you."

… … …

Willow woke up with something akin to panic. She knew she wasn't where she was supposed to be but she couldn't remember a damn thing.

Alcohol, she remembered alcohol. And she remembered why she never drank it. She wasn't as lucky as Dawn who would remember everything. Nope she had lovely blackout periods.

An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into a body. A very male body, who was obviously just coming awake. Her face went bright red and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"You okay? You sound funny."

Wait, she knew that voice.

"Chris?" She asked.

"Who else would I be?"

She jumped off the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my room." He told her, looking bewildered.

Willow looked around, then down at herself. "Oh my god I'm naked." She looked at Chris, her face going red once more. "Oh god, so are you."

"Yes you kinda helped with the making us naked. Actually you did it with a just a wave of your hand."

Her hand slapped over her own mouth in disbelief as she mumbled something.

"What?" He asked, walking over to her and removing her hand. "Say that again, but slower and non-muffled."

"I'm a lesbian." She hissed at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know but we kinda decided you were leaning towards the whole Bi thing."

"We did?"

He sighed. "You're a liar, Willow."

"What?" She exploded, completely outraged.

"You heard me. You told me last night right before you magicked away my clothes that you'll remember this in the morning."

"Well duh, I'd do anything to get you naked." She slapped another hand over her mouth in disbelief causing Chris to chuckle again.

"So you do remember?"

She shook her head. She really didn't, she didn't even know where that came from. Her mouth opened and it just kind of popped out. She wasn't going to lie, Chris was all sorts of yummy she just remembered being a lesbian yesterday so what had changed now?

"Was I drinking?" She hesitantly asked.

"We all were. You kept conjuring up the drinks."

She held out a hand. "Wait, conjuring, what are you talking about? I paid for everything?"

"No, with magic."

She laughed, a high pitch, I'm trying to cover something laugh. "There's no such thing as magic silly."

He rolled his eyes. "You told us everything last night. Faith being the slayer, going bad, becoming good, the evilness that is Buffy now, Dawn being created as a 14 year old girl, you being a geek, being all witch-y, going all lesbian, then becoming evil, then the goddess part."

"Did I leave anything out?" She said with a pout.

Chris grinned at the cuteness that was a Willow pout. "Not after you had a few drinks in you."

"And you're not running away screaming?"

"Not after you put a few drinks in us." He grabbed her and led her over to the bed, sitting her down in his lap.

"More than anything you girls amuse us. You'll have fun staying with us."

"What makes you think we're staying?"

"You told me that too."

She groaned, burying her face in his shoulder.

What had she got them in to?

... … …


End file.
